


ditch the serenade

by quillbox (pipecleanerFlowers)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipecleanerFlowers/pseuds/quillbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demyx made two mistakes: one was trusting Axel with his feelings regarding Zexion. The second was letting Zexion tutor him in math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ditch the serenade

Zexion frowns at his homework, pencil spinning between his fingers. His thick, face-covering fringe is pinned back with an array of bobby pins that criss-cross over each other in a grid that Demyx would never have the patience to take out, never mind put in.

But that’s just who Zexion was: a detail-oriented perfectionist.

“What question are you on?”

“Sixteen.”

Demyx leans over so he can read it, but his brain is no good with numbers unless they’re time signatures. “Ugh, looks difficult.”

“It is,” Zexion affirms. “I’ll ask the teacher about it later.” He pulls a bright blue highlighter out of his pencil case and circles the question. “So, where are you? Did you need help?”

They weren’t in the same class, not by a long shot. While Zexion took every university-level class, Demyx was enrolled in all the college-level ones. So his math class was doing what Zexion’s class did the year before.

Hence. Study sessions with Zexion, resident nerd of their weird friend-group.

“Uhm. I kinda…”

“Didn’t start?”

Demyx runs a hand through his hair, messing up the spiked locks even further than they already were. “Er--”

Zexion puts his pencil down and picks up Demyx’s worksheets. “Okay, so you want to…”

(Hell if Demyx absorbs any of it, too focused on the way Zexion’s tone goes steady, the way it always does when he’s talking about schoolwork, whenever he’s explaining a problem or how he arrived at an answer.)

“Okay, you try the second problem.”

His perfect, neat writing has already solved the first problem, and Demyx stares at it, trying to figure out how he did it, but it’s still too complicated.

“Your voice is nice,” Demyx says instead.

Zexion’s eyes shift over to him and narrow. “You didn’t hear any of that, did you?”

“Not really?” Demyx says, sheepish. “But uh! I wasn’t lying--”

“Flattery gets you nowhere, Demyx.”

“I didn’t think it would, I just--”

Zexion stares at him and it’s enough to make him stop whatever babble was going to come next. “Okay,” he says, like he’s hand-picking his words like flowers. He turns in his seat to face Demyx properly. “I know,” he says simply. “And you can tell me and get it over with. Like Axel said.”

_Wait, did Axel--_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Demyx says, trying not flashback to that awful conversation with Axel where he basically moaned about how wonderful Zexion is, how pretty and intelligent and nice (even though he doesn’t show it) he is.

And how.

He.

Maybe.

(Just _maybe_.)

Liked… him.

( _Fuck_.)

Demyx hopes mind-reading isn’t on Zexion’s amazing resume.

“Yes you do,” Zexion says, and then continues to wait patiently.

Demyx gulps. “Well. Uh. I… do not. Nope. I can’t recall anything of the--”

“You always talk pseudo-properly when you’re trying to lie your way out of something, Demyx.”

Welp guess that act is a no-go.

“I maybe sorta kinda just a little like you a whole lot,” Demyx says quickly. Like ripping off a bandaid. Or something a little more painful, Demyx thinks, because Zexion doesn’t react.

(He already knew and this is _soooo_ awkward.)

“Your voice is nice too.” _What._ “At least, when you sing,” Zexion elaborates. “According to Axel you were going to serenade me, but I figured I’d save you the trouble.”

Demyx feels his face heat up. “I-- no, that’s, uh--”

(He kicks his bookbag further under his chair, like the notebook full of scrapped lyrics wasn’t there, like he was banishing it to the shadow realm.)

Zexion actually laughs. It’s quiet, barely there, but it shakes his shoulders and Demyx is torn between “kill me just do it” and “he’s so fucking cute what the hell @god??”

“I like you too, Demyx.”

_What._

“What?”

Zexion smiles, and it looks real, not like the calculated smirks or weirdly smug ones he has when he’s right and “I told you so,” but like. A genuine smile. At Demyx.

(Demyx internally screams.)

“I like you too,” he repeats for Demyx’s benefit.

“That’s. That’s great. Uhm.”

Zexion rolls his eyes. Both of them, because his hair is pinned back so he actually gets the privilege of seeing both instead of one, and honestly this is just overwhelming. “Want to go on a date Friday night?” Zexion offers for him, because Demyx is too dumbstruck to coherently form sentences.

“Y-yeah.”

“Great. So anyway, want to do the third problem, or should I explain it again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Demyx, you nerd <3


End file.
